The Six Fullbringers
EL VERDUGO é o trigésimo nono mangá da série Bleach. Sumário Depois de uma longa batalha, Ichigo Kurosaki perde seus poderes de Shinigami e agora vive uma vida tranquila e pacífica. Mas quando um homem misterioso chamado Kūgo Ginjō se aproxima dele, Ichigo pode ter a chance de recuperar seus poderes. Mas quais são os verdadeiros motivos de Ginjō...? Bleach All Stars Capítulos 433. The Six Fullbringers Kūgo explica mais sobre Fullbring. Ichigo concorda em ajudar Xcution. Sumário: Personagens em Ordem de Aparição ' # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kūgo Ginjō # Riruka Dokugamine # Giriko Kutsuzawa # Hollow Desconhecido (flashback) # Fishbone D (flashback) # Demi-Hollow (flashback) # Hexapodus (flashback) # Hollow Desconhecido (flashback) # Shrieker (flashback) # Bulbous G (flashback) # Grand Fisher (flashback) # Numb Chandelier (flashback) # Hollow Ichigo (flashback) # Yukio Hans Vorarlberna # Jackie Tristan '''Episódios adaptados desse capítulo: ' * Episódio 346: O Usuário de Fullbring Kūgo Ginjō * Episódio 347: Um Perigo Rastejante na Família Kurosaki?! A Confusão de Ichigo! 434. Berry in the Box Ichigo começa seu treinamento com a ajuda de Riruka. '''Sumário: Personagens em Ordem de Aparição ' #Don Kanonji #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Riruka Dokugamine #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Jackie Tristan #Mr. Pork '''Episódios adaptados desse capítulo: ' * Episódio 348: O Poder do Distintivo de Substituto, o "Orgulho" de Ichigo! 435. Panic at the Dollhouse O treinamento de Ichigo na casa de bonecas continua. '''Sumário: Personagens em Ordem de Aparição ' #Mr. Pork #Ichigo Kurosaki #Riruka Dokugamine #Kūgo Ginjō #Jackie Tristan #Yasutora Sado #Giriko Kutsuzawa '''Episódios adaptados desse capítulo: ' * Episódio 348: O Poder do Distintivo de Substituto, o "Orgulho" de Ichigo! 436. The Time Discipline O Fullbring de Giriko coloca Ichigo em um local apertado. Ele deve sobreviver mais de 15 minutos contra o Mr. Pork no "Modo Besta Completa". '''Sumário: Personagens em Ordem de Aparição ' #Mr. Pork #Ichigo Kurosaki #Riruka Dokugamine #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Yasutora Sado #Oscar Joaquín (flashback) #Orihime Inoue (flashback) #Yuzu Kurosaki (flashback) #Karin Kurosaki (flashback) #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) '''Episódios adaptados desse capítulo: ' * Episódio 348: O Poder do Distintivo de Substituto, o "Orgulho" de Ichigo! 437. Swastika Break Ichigo consegue utilizar Fullbring tanto para defesa e ataque, derrotando o Mr. Pork. '''Sumário: Personagens em Ordem de Aparição ' #Ichigo Kurosaki #Mr. Pork #Yasutora Sado #Riruka Dokugamine #Kūgo Ginjō #Orihime Inoue #Moe Shishigawara '''Episódios adaptados desse capítulo: ' * Episódio 349: O Próximo Objetivo, as Mãos Malignas se Aproximam de Orihime! 438. Knuckle Down Ichigo é liberado a partir da casa de bonecas e ouve a voz de Rukia vindo de seu distintivo. O atacante de Uryū revela-se a Orihime. '''Sumário: Personagens em Ordem de Aparição ' #Ichigo Kurosaki #Riruka Dokugamine #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Mr. Pork #Kūgo Ginjō #Moe Shishigawara #Orihime Inoue #Shūkurō Tsukishima '''Episódios adaptados desse capítulo: ' * Episódio 349: O Próximo Objetivo, as Mãos Malignas se Aproximam de Orihime! 439. KEEN MARKER Ichigo e Mr. Pork são dispensados no momento, enquanto Orihime confronta Tsukishima. '''Sumário: Personagens em Ordem de Aparição ' #Mr. Pork #Riruka Dokugamine #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Moe Shishigawara #Orihime Inoue #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Yasutora Sado '''Episódios adaptados desse capítulo: ' * Episódio 349: O Próximo Objetivo, as Mãos Malignas se Aproximam de Orihime! 440. Mute Friendship Ichigo e Sado corre na direção de Orihime, que é atacada por Tsukishima. '''Sumário: Personagens em Ordem de Aparição ' #Yasutora Sado #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Moe Shishigawara #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Kūgo Ginjō #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Jackie Tristan #Riruka Dokugamine #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna '''Episódios adaptados desse capítulo: ' * Episódio 350: O Homem que Matou um Shinigami Substituto?! Tsukishima Faz Seu Movimento 441. Spotlight Brocken Ichigo começa a próxima fase de seu treinamento. '''Sumário: 'Personagens em Ordem de Aparição ' #Ikumi Unagiya #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kaoru Unagiya #Kūgo Ginjō #Shūkurō Tsukishima (flashback) #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Orihime Inoue (flashback) #Isshin Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Riruka Dokugamine #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Jackie Tristan 'Episódios adaptados desse capítulo: ' * Episódio 350: O Homem que Matou um Shinigami Substituto?! Tsukishima Faz Seu Movimento * Episódio 351: Fullbring, o Poder Detestável! Referências Navegação en:The Six Fullbringers de:Band 50: Die Sechs Fullbringer es:The Six Fullbringers fr:The Six Fullbringers pl:The Six Fullbringers Categoria:Volumes